


Pain as a Method for Healthy Communication

by yumekuimono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bratting, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Painplay, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: Loki needs a little help getting out of his head.[Fill for the 2017 MCU Kink Bingo: Paddles]





	Pain as a Method for Healthy Communication

Loki came home in a huff, later than usual. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his briefcase harder than necessary. Bucky had the refrigerator door open while he contemplated their stock of leftovers. They could make pasta, but then they’d have to wait for the water to boil.

“You are eating already?”

“I woulda made you a plate. Can’t decide though.”

“You could at least close the door if you are going to stand there.”

“Yes, dear.” Bucky took the Tupperware out of the fridge and started to open lids. “How come you’re late today?”

Loki threw himself into one of the chairs around the dining table. “Karlsson sent me his slide deck and all of the numbers were wrong. Of course he claims he cannot access the dataset anymore so _I_ had to do his work for him, which took all of my morning and left me no time of my own. Also, because I went to lunch late, they did not have what I wanted, and on my way back Brita stopped me to talk for far too long. She still has not gotten rid of that awful clock I can hear through my wall, and this girl on the train would _not quit_ snapping her gum, and—”

“Loki.” Bucky caught his chin and Loki shut up. “Do you need me to beat your ass tonight?”

Loki’s shoulders dropped. “If you want.”

This happened sometimes. Loki got stuck in a cycle of negativity. Once he felt awful, minor frustrations became terrible slights that only compounded to make him feel worse. It manifested in snide fault-finding and barbed goads. A few fights into their relationship, Bucky had issued an ultimatum: Loki would present genuine complaints against him in a constructive manner, or Bucky left. Loki had worked to rein himself in, but he couldn’t always shut off the overthinking. Pain, and the endorphins that went with it, broke the spiral quickest. They weren’t always a viable solution, but Bucky offered them tonight.

He shook Loki’s chin. “Not an answer.”

Loki’s breath hissed out in acquiescence. “Please.”

“Thank you.” Bucky deliberated. “Okay, I’m hungry, so I’m gonna give you something to get you through dinner.” He took Loki into their bedroom and ordered Loki to remove his shirt. While that happened, Bucky slid the box of toys out from under the bed. He found the nipple clamps, and closed them in his prosthetic hand before he straightened. Loki had dropped his shirt in a heap on the floor and slouched with one hand on his hip. Bucky swatted his ass. “Stand right.”

“Like this?” Loki corrected his posture and spaced his feet to shoulder width, but left his hands by his sides.

Bucky swatted him again, on the other side. “You know what I want.”

“Perhaps Sir should remind me?” Loki grinned.

“Brat.” Bucky rolled his eyes. He smacked Loki harder. “I don’t have the patience to feed both of us if I tie your hands.”

Loki pouted and clasped his wrists behind his back.

“There we go.” Bucky stepped close and kissed Loki, a drawn-out taste of lips and tongue. He smoothed his palm up Loki’s torso. When he reached a nipple, he circled it briefly with his thumb before he pinched and twisted. Loki gasped against his mouth. Bucky held up the clamps between them with a leer. “You’re gonna wear these, and if you can be good for me, I’ll give you what you need.”

Loki sucked the corner of his lip between his teeth and nodded. He watched Bucky’s fingers fasten the clamps. When Bucky played with the hard nubs, he swayed into the touch, sensitive enough to border on pain. His eyes were dark when Bucky dropped his hand.

He ordered Loki back into his shirt, then pecked his mouth once more. He cupped Loki’s face and stroked over one cheekbone. “You let me know if it gets to be too much.”

Loki sat perfectly straight through dinner. He made polite conversation and displayed impeccable manners. After, his eyes widened but he didn’t protest when Bucky asked him to put away clean dishes. Bucky knew his shirt brushed his nipples with every movement, but Loki refused to show how it affected him. The mask lasted even when Bucky led him back into the bedroom. He regarded Bucky from three feet away, silent and still. Only Loki could brat with good behavior.

“Undress and kneel.”

Loki yanked his clothes off and fell to his knees. His hands went to the small of his back, and his face tipped up in the picture of desperate submission.

A laugh startled out of Bucky. He threaded his fingers into Loki’s hair to take the sting out of it. “Fuck, you’re pretty when you want it.” He crouched to remove the nipple clamps, then claimed Loki’s mouth.

“Mmm, spank me now, sir.”

Bucky suppressed a grin to raise his eyebrows at Loki.

“Please.”

“Yeah, alright. You’ve been good.”

Loki’s smirk bordered on a floaty smile, so Bucky forewent the crop for their paddle. Unlike most of the toys in their box, the paddle came from Home Depot: they’d co-opted a wooden paint-stirrer for naughty purposes. It was sturdier than a ruler and sported three holes drilled along its length. Loki adored its sting. It was also a more versatile tool than the canes Loki had insisted Bucky master, and he’d submitted to it regularly while Bucky learned. Now Bucky let him wiggle his ass into prime position across Bucky’s lap on the bed.

Bucky slid the paddle across Loki’s buttocks and the crease at the top of his thighs. The edges of the holes caught and dragged in a promise of the sensation to come. Loki’s hips flexed. Before he could get bratty and impatient, Bucky quit the tease. He bounced the paddle off the curve of Loki’s ass and watched the impact ripple through the flesh. Loki breathed out a startled “oh.” Bucky followed with a patter of strokes over the whole of Loki’s bottom that brought a light flush to the area. He tapped Loki’s heel with the end of the paddle when one knee bent in an attempt to cover himself.

“Foot down, baby.”

Loki whined. “Sir…”

On the next set, Bucky tilted the paddle to aim towards the top of Loki’s ass rather than square into the flesh. The angled impacts bit skin but skimmed the muscle underneath. Bucky increased the speed of rotation in his wrist until the smack of the paddle settled into an up-tempo beat. He didn’t bother to vary his timing or force. Sometimes Bucky would play with suspense and encourage Loki to brat his way into the beating he wanted, but tonight Loki needed out of his head, and if Loki could anticipate, he could think. So instead Bucky delivered a steady wash of pain.

Loki sank into it. His feet remained on the bed now, but his hips juddered, caught between pain and pleasure. In one direction the skin on his backside blushed dark, while in the other his dick thrust hot against Bucky’s thigh. Tension gathered and released in the small of his back and in his thighs, even as the rest of his body went limp. His fingers tangled in the blanket above his head, face buried between his arms. His breaths had turned to moans and the head of his dick left a wet spot on Bucky’s pants.

Bucky stopped when he began to leave red stripes, and set the paddle across the back of Loki’s knees. Loki shivered as Bucky ran his palm over the heated skin of his ass. He brushed Loki’s hair back from his face. “Feel better?”

Loki tipped his head into the prosthetic fingers so Bucky could see his soft grin and one half-lidded eye. “Much better, sir.”

“That’s my good boy.” He shifted Loki off his lap and undressed so the two of them could settle against the pillows skin to skin. Loki cuddled into him, face upturned for kisses. Bucky was unable to refuse. In a little while, he would fetch Loki water and hand feed him chocolate. Maybe they would get off. And in a little while, Bucky would ask again how Loki’s day had been, and Loki would respond with something positive. For now, though, they could simply exist, without need for thought beyond both of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find [me on Tumblr](http://yumekuimono.tumblr.com) as well as the rest of the [MCU Kink Bingo](http://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com)


End file.
